Crona no sabe cómo lidiar con el celo
by Umbra Nigra
Summary: Si mi Kouhai quiere Lemon de Soul Eater en Castellano, le daré Lemon de Soul Eater en Castellano: un AU con nekos, colegialas y nuestros personajes favoritos. De nada, Caerulea Glacies. Y de nada, Lyan Heronalde, que hay un guiño a ti y todo.


Ya hace algunos meses desde mi cumpleaños, cuando mi compañero de piso, Soul, me regaló un par de gatos que había conseguido de un centro de rescate. Me contó que eran hermanos, un macho y una hembra, y que habían pasado la mitad de su vida en un laboratorio, sujetos a mórbidos experimentos que tiñeron su sangre de negro y alteraron completamente su metabolismo.

Al macho, un tuxedo robusto y malhumorado, le llamé Ragnarok, pues él solito se las arreglaba para montar desastres dignos de un apocalipsis, incluso era agresivo, sobre todo con su hermanita, débil y miedosa, delgada como ella sola, de pelaje malva y ojos grises: Crona. Le llamé así porque en japonés Kurona, significa 'Negra', tan pura como la Oscuridad, pero para mi la oscuridad no es nada malo, sólo la ausencia de luz, un estado que a veces resulta relajante, e incluso, seguro, si te sabes mover en este.

Amo estudiar, desde que era pequeña, siempre me ha gustado aprenderme las lecciones al máximo. Supongo que para mi, los dieces en un examen, son como para Soul las revistas porno que esconde bajo la cama, esas que siempre encuentro cuando estamos de limpieza general, que se ha olvidado de esconder mejor y que me da excusas baratas sobre cómo han llegado a estar bajo nuestro techo.

Pero a pesar de amar los estudios tanto como lo hago, el colegio me cansa mucho: prestar atención al profesor con un montón de alumnos parloteando es como escuchar música con un coro de mosquitos trompeteros. No tengo suficientes libros como para pegarles a todos en la cabeza, y no quisiera dañar los lomos, pero en verdad me dejo la garganta en gritarles que se callen y amenazarlos de muerte. Para que luego me vengan haciendo preguntas sobre la lección que ellos mismos no han escuchado o intenten copiarme en los exámenes, los muy pendejos.

Y es por eso que el tiempo en casa lo agradezco, pues puedo estudiar tranquila y, así mismo disfrutar de la compañía de mis mininos. Ragnarok sólo exige comida y estar solo la mayor parte del rato, gato arisco, pero Crona es tan dulce que el tiempo con esta adorable gatita siempre se me pasa volando. Me ayuda con las tareas, tez pálida sonrojándose (o, en este caso, sonnegrándose), moviendo cola y orejas nerviosamente, hasta que la acaricio y abrazo, y es en ese momento cuando me devuelve, lenta y torpemente el último gesto, y emite esos adorables y entrecortados ronroneos.

.

Aquél día, en cambio, cuando llegué a casa, Ragnarok me esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara, mostrándome sus dientes desencajados.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunté, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, una de mis coletas rozando mi hombro.

"Cronya ha enytrado eny celo." Maulló divertido. "Buenya suerte gestionyándola." Y dicho esto, se fue en dirección a su comedero con la cola bien alta, ropa de Cani mal contrastada con el collar de cascabel que le puse para no perderlo en una de sus escapadas.

Sabía lo que era el celo en los animales, me hice cargo de cómo alguien tan inocente y ansioso como Crona se sentiría al enfrentarse a esta situación y fui directa a su cuarto, donde la encontré a ocsuras, temblando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sentada contra su "Sr. Rincón", vestido negro y alargado como ella bailando ligeramente ante el tiritar de la inocente gatita.

"Hola, pequeña." Sonreí dulcemente y como si nada, para transmitirle seguridad. Se hace gracioso llamarle así, pues la gatita es más alta que yo. "¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ha vuelto a hacerte pupa Ragnarok?"

Me miró con sus ojos vidriosos, ojerosos y llenos de angustia. "A-ama..."

Tiende a llamarme así, mientras que Soul siempre me llama por mi nombre: Maka. Eso hace que Ragnarok se burle llamándome 'Amaka', lo que se hace irónico, pues soy la única que madruga en esta casa.

"Tranquila, Crona, puedes contármelo todo, ya lo sabes." Susurré, tranquilizadora, arrodillándome en frente de ella. Sí, Ragnarok ya me lo había contado, no soy tonta, pero era mejor inspirar confianza a la neko, ¿no creéis?

Ella hundió la cara en sus piernas. "N-nyo te a-acerques tanyto, a-ama..." Su tez pálida se había vuelto rojo brillante. "H-h-hueles m-muy dulce y... y l-lo em-empeoras."

No pude evitar sonreír, sintiéndome, después de todo, halagada. Era demasiado adorable, pero debía ayudarla.

"Crona, mi gatita, Ragnarok ya me ha dicho lo que te ocurre, déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?" Comencé a acariciar suavemente sus suabes y desordenados cabellos malva, erizados por el terror, pero al cabo de un rato logré que ronronease, a pesar de temblar más fuerte. Masajeé sus sensibles orejas y ella gimió, aún más roja.

"¡A-a-a-am-ma...!" Exclamó, aplanándolas de golpe, cuerpo y cola rígidos a más no poder. "¡D-d-duele!"

"¿Dónde te duele?" Ladeé la cabeza, con la misma sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

Ella apretó las piernas con fuerza, y me alegré de haber cerrado la puerta.

"Crona... ¿Confías en mi?" Sustube sus mejillas carmesí para poder mirarla en aquellos ojos, inocentes y traumatizados, por desgracia, de por vida.

Tardó varios segundos en asentir, pero cuando lo hizo, mi sonrisa aumentó, no sólo para reconfortarla, sino porque aquella respuesta me hacía muy feliz, no imagináis cuánto.

Comencé a acariciarla de nuevo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, besando gentilmente la suave piel de su frente. Ella se tensó, pero yo seguí, besando la punta de su nariz respingona y sus mejillas, para luego llegar a aquellos labios cálidos y carnosos que una parte oculta de mi siempre quiso probar, y que no había salido a la luz hasta ahora.

Torpemente, correspondió a mi beso, cerrando los ojos, nerviosamente dejándose arrastrar, poco a poco, en esa pequeña atmósfera que se estaba generando a nuestro alrededor.

Mis manos descendieron lenta y dulcemente, comenzando a desabrochar su vestido mientras ella movía la cola en suaves hondas, cual látigo destensado.

Gimió en el momento en que acaricié sus senos no desarrollados: ella tenía una apariencia andrógina, incluso mis amigos frecuentemente se peleaban por si era macho o hembra, pero yo siempre tuve claro que era una chica, se me hacía obvio.

"¡A-a-ama!"

"Ssshhh. Sé lo que hago." Me dejaba guiar por el instinto, por los pocos libros de educación sexual que había leído (y es que he leído de todo) y por lo poco que había visto de las revistas porno de Soul antes de tirarlas a la trituradora de papeles o dárselas a Ragnarok para que las triturase él mismo.

Volvió, lentamente, a dejarse llevar de nuevo, gimiendo en delicados susurros mientras se aferraba a mi. El volumen de estos aumentó cuando mis besos adornaron su cuello alargado y notable clavícula, manos terminando de retirar su vestido y escasa ropa interior. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, ni sería la última, pues a veces tenía que lavarlos como buena dueña.

Gimió más fuerte cuando mi rodilla separó sus piernas y mis manos acariciaron a lo largo de todo su cuerpo pálido, huesudo, lleno de horribles pero sensibles cicatrices. Su sexo ya se había empapado de por si, ¿era esto lo que Soul y Black Star llamarían 'Sukistrukis'?

Dejé mi boca y mano derecha al cargo de su cuerpo, mientras mi mano izquierda se deslizaba hacia las piernas y acariciaba a lo largo del interior de sus muslos, erizando aún más sus cabellos, agudizando sus gemidos una vez pasé a acariciar la 'zona prohibida' completamente lubricada.

"¿A-a-ama...? ¡A-ama! ¡Ama!" Tartamudeaba mi nombre entre gemidos, sacando las garras sin querer, aferrándose a mis hombros.

El dolor no era mucho y lo aguanté, presa de la lujuria que por primera vez me invadía, y acaricié paredes y clítoris con una habilidad y naturalidad que me sorprendió a mi misma. Sentí cómo su respiración se aceleraba y la penetré cuidadosamente con un gentil y fino dedo, para luego añadir el segundo y comenzar con un suave vaivén al ritmo de los besos y masajes que proporcionaba al resto de sus zonas sensibles.

Sus orejas se movían de lado a lado, su cola golpeaba el suelo, respiración desordenada mezclándose con profundos lloriqueos de placer, sonidos lascivos de sus jugos del amor, algún hueso crujiendo, resentido, ante la tensión de su maltratado cuerpo: todos aquellos sonidos terminaron de cerrar nuestra atmósfera personal, y fue entonces cuando me decidí a aumentar el ritmo y la velocidad de mis estocadas, y en coordinación, sus sonidos se adaptaron al compás que yo marcaba.

En pocos minutos llegó a su límite, saltando un largo y agudo maullido como orgasmo, y tan desorientada como agotada, perdió el conocimiento, profunda y plácidamente dormida contra mi.

Saqué lentamente mis dedos, pringados aún de su lubricante, y la cargué con facilidad, pues pese a ser más alta, su cuerpo era tan delgado que pesaba mucho menos que yo, y la coloqué en la cama, con una sonrisa maternal en mi rostro. Casi por instinto, me acurruqué a su lado y la abracé, posando mis labios sobre su frente en un último beso.

"Te amo." Susurré. "Te amo mucho, mi pequeña gatita."

Y, con la nana de sus somnolientos ronroneos, me dormí.

.

Y así, querido diario, es como tomé la virginidad de mi gata y me estrené a la zoofilia.

Soul Eater Evans, si lees esto, te aseguro que lo sabré, y tendrás un _Maka Chop_ directo a tu miembro viril. Tú decides.

~Maka Albarn


End file.
